The Ark
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: Found in cryo-sleep on the Ark where he stayed behind in a vain attempt to buy the Master Chief time to escape the exploding Halo ring. Naruto Uzumaki, a veteran of the Great War thought to be KIA in the last battle of the war is reinstated and ordered to guard the Ark. Months later the Ark is a battlefield as Atriox and his Banished fight for control of the Forerunner World
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

 **(The ARK, Year, 2558)**

"Explain how you found him again Sergeant."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Sir this is it. The beacon signal is right below us."_

 _Appearing on the dashboard of a UNSC Warthog, smart A.I Isabel smiled at the two marines she had come to call her friends. Three months since her creation and deployment on installation 00 or the Ark had given her more than enough time to become acquainted with the scientist-soldier and other crew members of the expedition and she loved every second of it._

 _Maybe she would never be held in the same reverent regard as some of the more famous military A.I like Cortana but that was okay, she was more than content with running logistics on the Ark._

 _"Alright, men gear up! No telling what's down there with one of our own so watch your sixes." Marine Sergeant James called out as he pulled Isabel's data chip from the Warthog before hopping out himself his armored boots thudding softly in the dirt._

 _"Top priority is the search and rescue of any crew members alive on the 'Will Of Fire'. They gave up a lot for all of us so let's give them a warm welcome to the future." James said only half jokingly to break the somber mood that began to fill the air._

 _At the young age of only twenty-three, he had been but a recruit fresh out of training when the Covenant had invaded Earth and nearly destroyed Humanity's home world. If not for the Master Chief and the brave men and women aboard the two Charon Class Frigates that had followed the Prophet of Truth to the Ark where both the Forward Unto Dawn and the widely lesser known 'Will Of Fire' had met their ends._

 _The 'Will' being operated by a lone ODST Captain had stayed ground side after its engines had failed and held off the remnants of the Prophet of Regrets fleet as the 'Dawn' made its escape back through the portal to Earth carrying the Arbiter and the Master Chief but only one had made it through._

 _Now he and his team after nearly five years had found what could be the wreckage of the 'Will Of Fire' and with the Master Chief being found alive just months ago he held a small amount of hope that when they found the ship the ODST Captain would still be alive._

 _"Isabel how long until we can get mining equipment out here?" James asked kneeling in the dirt. Just below him laid either the tomb a war hero or someone who had been waiting a very long time for a rescue._

 _"We might not need to Sergeant." Isabel's voice said as her avatar came to life above her data chip._  
 _"The Forerunners built these worlds out of Sentinels just like on Onyx. Underneath us could be completely hollow. Give me second...Yep, just like I thought. The Ark didn't bury the 'Will' it swallowed it for all intensive purposes."_

 _James frowned at the A.I's words. Swallowed? He didn't like the sound of that. "Is there any chance there could be survivors on the ship?"_

 _"Of course. The Ark wasn't trying to destroy the ship. It was trying to save it. As we know the Ark is a safe haven from the Halo arrays when they fire. If the 'Will Of Fire' hadn't been moved to inside the outer layer than whoever was on board would not have survived." Isabel explained tapping her chin with her index finger._  
 _"We should signal the team at the control room and see if they can get this area to open up."_

 _"If you think it will work Isabel," James said in agreement. He had worked with Isabel lone enough to trust the A.I judgment._

 _For the next two seconds, everything went quiet as Isabel communicated with the control room leaving the Marines to wait anxiously for Isabel's answer._

 _"Well opening up an area large enough to fit a Frigate isn't going to be happening. Control doesn't have that kind of power of the Ark yet." Isabel said as her avatar came back to life a bright smile on her face. "However from the readings, I'm picking up there should be a crack in the Ark a few miles from here that we can use to get to the ship."_

 _Before Isabel had even finished James was already on his feet shouting orders. "Mount up marines we're moving out."_

 _"I'll have base send a pelican to the location. No telling how far down this 'crack' goes." Isabel announced as James placed her chip back in the dashboard._

 _The corporal in the driver seat hit the gas and the Warthog lurched forward kicking up dirt behind them as the heavy treaded tires spun._

 _(Flashback)_

"And then when we got to the ship we released him from cryo and brought him back here. What's going on Admiral? This guy is a war hero and you're treating him like a criminal. It doesn't make any sense." James said respectfully but his tone was concerned. It hadn't been more than four hours after they had sent the message back to Earth through the portal that the Captain was alive and at their outpost being check over by their medics before ONI spooks had shown up and started questioning everyone that had knowledge of the Captains survival.

"Just standard procedure Sergeant. There is a lot of red tape to go through when someone comes back to life." Admiral Serin Osman said flipping through the files on the metal table between her and Sergeant James. Which was true but the part she was leaving out was that Colonel Ackerson had placed a fourteen-year-old child super soldier in the ODST's. Why the head of the Spartan-III project did that she had no clue and since the ink under the black ink was even more black ink and with the Colonel now KIA he wouldn't be answering any questions about the only hyper lethal ODST in the UNSC.

Closing the file on the table she stood up motioning for the Sergeant to follow her. "Thank you for your time Sergeant, that will be all."

Leaving the room she started down the short hallway to the next room that other room that she had taken over as an interrogation room for the duration of her stay on the Ark. Opening the door to the room she stepped in closing the door behind her. Staring at the single occupant of the room she rolled her sleeves up displaying the scars of her 'augmentations' before taking a seat across from the Captain hiding the slight surprise she had at seeing almost glowing blue eyes staring back at her. "ONI's file said he had blonde hair and violet eyes. Must be a side effect of the augmentations."

It wasn't common but also not unheard of for Spartans both II and III to have slight changes in their appearances after being subjected to the augmentations. Pushing that to the back of her mind she opened the file she brought with her reading the contents out loud.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the UNSC. Born on Reach?" It wasn't a question but she changed her tone so it sounded like one. "You snuck into a refugee camp and volunteered for the Spartan-III program and then you went on to fight against the Covenant for fourteen years. Seven if you don't count cryo-sleep and even then sixteen years of near-constant fighting is quite something. Fumirole, Sigma Octanus IV, Reach then Earth and finally right here on the Ark. And that's just a few in here, quite impressive."

Looking up from the file Serin waited for Naruto to say something but after a few seconds, she sighed closing the file. "I have complete access to all ONI files Captain on the orders of Admiral Parangosky. Anything you've done or Colonel Ackerson did I already know about, everything accept you being placed in the ODST's. It's not in any files and it is also where your Spartan-III record ends."

"Then ask Colonel Ackerson," Naruto said, his voice gruff. He had been around enough spooks during his time training to be Spartan to know if this Rear Admiral Osman had the clearance she claimed she did the Colonel would have no choice but to answer her questions.

"I would but he was killed during the joint battles against the Covenant Loyalist. And so did any knowledge of his on your mission. Or at least until the Scientist stationed here picked up the 'Will Of Fire's' signals. Now I am ordering you to tell me why Colonel Ackerson had you infiltrate the Marine Core?" Serin demanded abandoning the laid back approach she had at the beginning of the conversation.

Naruto frowned at the insinuation that he was spying on other members of the UNSC. "ONI is the only people spying on other branches of the UNSC _Admiral_. So you can keep your accusations to yourself."

"Then explain what a Spartan-III is doing as an ODST captain?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking. The Colonel may have been a jaded but he was still loyal to the UNSC, _all of it_." Naruto stressed before sighing. No matter how much he didn't want to relive the circumstances that had put him in the ODST training camps on Mars, the ONI spook did have rank and he had been given an order. "I was ten when the augmentations began for Alpha company."

(Flashback)

 _"Listen up trainees! Today is the day all your hard work pays off. Today you receive the means to defeat the Covenant and protect humanity." Master Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez stood before the three hundred children that he had helped train. They would become humanity's sword and shield against the Covenant._

 _"Today you become Spartans!"_

"The Colonel had pulled some strings and had gotten me off the front lines for a time so I could see the other trainees, the family I never had, achieve their goal of becoming Spartans while I faded into the shadows so to speak."

Serin raised a hand to stop Naruto's story. "You were already on the front lines before Alpha Company received their augmentations? For how long? And why? Your file said you were already the youngest member of Alpha Company. Being on the field before augmentations would have put you at around nine years old. And un-augmented, you would have been slaughtered against the Covenant."

"I was getting to that Captain. But it seems you aren't interested in my story so I will skip to the important parts." Naruto laced his fingers together on the table leaning forward onto his elbows.  
"Alpha Company was made up of four hundred and ninety-seven volunteers of which only three hundred would become Spartans-III's. Colonel Ackerson said it was to promote competitiveness and while that was true there was another reason for the one hundred and ninety-seven that did not make the cut. **Project Rebirth.**

" **Project Rebirth?** That's not in any of Colonel Ackerson files." Serin asked slightly curious. She hadn't actually cared too much about the fact that the late Colonel had put a Spartan in the ODST branch simply because there was no evidence that Captain Naruto had done anything but serve the UNSC faithfully against the Covenant. ONI had done a lot worse, the only difference here was what Ackerson did had not been cleared and now they needed to know why.

However, this **Project Rebirth** did intrigue her. She had read Halsey's personal journal and new things about the Spartan program her fellow Spartans and the public did not, so the possibility that Colonel Ackerson came up with something even more morally despicable to outdo her 'mothers' work was a very high possibility.

"What is **Project Rebirth,** Captain?"

"The Project was the Colonel's attempt at stepping out of the Spartan-II programs shadow. No matter how much of a 'dazzling success' the Spartan-III program was, it was still not his. He had come up with the plan and headed the operation but to him in the end, having his work connected to Halsey his so-called rival was something he couldn't stand. So with the extra 'washed out' members of Alpha Company, he started **Project Rebirth** covertly. Only he and a select few doctors involved knew what it was." Naruto frowned as the memories of his training on Onyx were brought back into the light. He didn't hold any ill will towards the Colonel for doing what he did during the Spartan-III program. Being an ODST during his years in the military he had seen planets glassed and had even stayed ground side long enough to feel the heat of the devasting plasma rays before being evacuated so he knew very well the UNSC needed all the advantages it could against the alien coalition.

However, there were something he couldn't force himself to compartmentalize as something that needed to be done for the greater good. And **Project Rebirth** was one of them.

"Colonel Ackerson wanted to step out of Doctor Halsey's shadow and his own Super Soldier Program that was more cost effective and superior to the Spartans was the way he was going to surpass her. The left over 'washouts' were never going to be Spartans. We didn't even meet the genetic criteria. Instead, we would be his first test subjects of his new program." Naruto said pausing briefly to lock down the grief and sadness that he felt when he thought about his past.

Instead, we would be his first test subjects of his new program." Naruto said pausing briefly to lock down the grief and sadness that he felt when he thought about his past.  
" **Project Rebirth** wouldn't be like the Spartans we would be better. We would be natural, completely human Super Soldiers."

"Natural?" Serin questioned interrupting the story again to Naruto's growing ire. "I don't understand?"

Suppressing the sigh of annoyance growing in his throat Naruto scrubbed a hand across his face. "I'm not a scientist Rear Admiral so I can't really explain it too well but the gist of it is that while the Spartans go above what should be possible for normal humans with the help of chemicals and bone grafts **Project Rebirth** was going to be open to all UNSC personnel. Things...didn't go as the Colonel planned though and only I survived the procedures. With almost two hundred dead children on his hands and knowing when ONI looked into their deaths they would discover that none of us had the genetic markers for becoming a Spartan, he would lose everything. So he scrapped it and ordered me to enlist into the ODST's."

"So why did he risk pulling you from the front lines. That's how we caught wind of you, you know. Someone like the Colonel bringing an ODST to the Spartan training grounds raised some red flags." Serin explained she jotted down what she had just learned. Her notes would most likely be in vain because a UNSC Colonel killing one hundred and seventeen kids would never be allowed to be put on official record and while she hadn't learned what kind of augmentations Project Rebirth consisted of with only one survivor the project would never be reopened. "Can you tell me what kind of augmentations you received."

"I didn't."

Serin's pen stopped moving as she looked up leveling a glare at Naruto. "We are doing well here Captain, don't make this harder than it has to be by lying. You won't like the consequences."

"I have told you no lies Admiral," Naruto answered brushing past the threat. " **Project Rebirth** was supposed to be natural so the normal soldiers would not be afraid to sign up. I'm sure you've noticed that while at the end of the war the rumors had started to decline there was still quite a bit of stigma attached to the Spartans."

"There is nothing natural about super soldiers Captain. That is why they are called 'super' soldiers because they're not normal." Serin said with a slight bit of agitation leaking into her tone as she thought about her own circumstance revolving around the Spartans.  
"Now the augmentations you were subjected to, were they similar to **Project CHRYSANTHEMUM**?"

"You aren't getting it, Admiral, **Project Rebirth** wasn't like the Spartan Programs. Colonel Ackerson didn't want only a few expensive super soldiers or hundreds of cheaper expendable soldiers he wanted the UNSC to be made up of men and women who were all super soldiers. Since you've read my file you know I've sustained quite a few major injuries in the war and yet none of the doctors or medics noticed anything different about me. Did you never wonder why that was?" Naruto asked as the Admirals eyes narrowed.

That was something both her and Margret had found strange but both had chalked it up to the doctors keeping silent due to it being classified and with most of them, dead thanks to the Covenant tracking down the survivors to ask about a dead man wasn't at the top of ONI's to do list. "We'll have to find them now, though." Serin thought

"Don't bother wasting time tracking down all the doctors who have operated on me, Admiral," Naruto said guessing that was what the spook was thinking about.  
"They weren't brought into the fold or anything like that. My body is the same as any other normal human. Nothing coating my bones or organs, everything inside of me is natural. And that's why **Project Rebirth** failed."

"Captain, get to the point," Serin ordered tired of the vague answers she was getting. "I am going to ask the question I want to be answered and then you are going to answer them to the best of your ability. Why did **Project Rebirth** fail? How were the other children killed and if you are no different biologically to a normal human what was the point of Colonel Ackerson's experiment?"

Stiffening up as the questions were barked at him Naruto held back the instinct to salute. " **Project Rebirth** failed because there was only one survivor, ma'am. The other candidates died when they were exposed to the Vita-rays and while I have the same biology as a regular human **Project Rebirth** focused on pushing the human body to its limits, unlike the Spartan Program that wanted to surpass it. That is why no implants or bone grafts show on my medical files, I did not receive them."

"And what are Vita-rays?" Serin continued her questioning as she finally started making headway. This was what she was looking for.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted truthfully. He was a soldier, not a scientist. "Only the Doctors knew the formula and they were all on Reach when it was glassed."

"Alright Captain that will be all. ONI wants to keep this quiet, which shouldn't be a problem for you but still, orders are orders so until we can figure something out you are being stationed on the ARK until further notice." Standing up Serin snapped to a salute with Naruto mirroring her movements seconds later.  
"It's good to have you back, Captain."

While it wasn't everything she wanted to know she obviously wasn't going to get any more information here. Colonel Ackerson had kept his secret project very close to his chest and she doubted Margret was going start an investigation. Project Rebirth was going to be just another failed ONI project that got swept under the rug.

"Thank you, ma'am." Naruto held his salute until the Admiral had left the room before sitting back down in his chair taking the small data pad the A.I Isabel had one of the soldiers on base give to him. It was full of the last five years of history he had missed while frozen and after coming 'back' to life he would need to get caught up with the rest of the galaxy.

 _"No time like the present."_ He thought swiping his hand across the screen pulling up the first article of information.

 ** _"Alliance on the Horizon. Covenant Separatist share technology!"_**

* * *

 **Yes, everyone the Humans and the Arbiters Swords of Sanghelios will be allies in this story. I will also be disregarding the Halo 5 plot so no evil Cortana. And also yes people Cortana is now evil there is no debate. She wants to rule the Galaxy with all the other A.I's who decided to betray the UNSC. Sorry to anyone who liked where 343 is going with that but it's not happening here.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading.**


	2. FUBAR

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

(In Orbit, Planet Earth, Year, 2558)

Dressed in only in the standard Marine BDU Naruto stared out at the fleet of ODPs guarding Earth. The Orbital Defense platforms still had the same look as they did before but this time they were larger and instead of just humans on board he could see Hugarok and Forerunner Sentinels floating around the station closest to Frigate he was on.

Two months had passed since he had been found on the Ark and one month had passed since he was transferred to the unnamed ONI Frigate he was aboard now. And being stuck in the lower decks running simulations and having doctors poke and prod him had delayed his first view of Earth since the end of the war...until now and it was as magnificent as the first time he saw it. The UNSC had colonized hundreds of worlds and yet no matter how many he had seen only a few came close to matching the majesty of Earth. _"The place where it all began."_

"Impressive isn't it, Captain. We got at least fifty of these at almost every major world now. The Covenant Loyalist won't know what hit them if they try glassing any more human-controlled planets." Serin said as she stood beside him eying him carefully. To anyone else, it may have looked like she was checking her subordinate out but both occupants of the bridge knew what she was really looking at. He was the peak of human perfection and that was something that intrigued her and at the same time infuriated her.

All the test she had Naruto do and the medical scans she had the doctors run on him all confirmed his story. There was nothing in his blood or anywhere else on his body that pointed to him being augmented in any way. The Doctors who had not been told the real reasons for the tests and were under the impression it was to make sure Naruto had not been infected by the flood during his time on the Ark and each one had congratulated him on keeping up his healthy lifestyle even during the war. According to them when she asked about it anyone could be as in shape as Naruto but only if they started training at a young age. And that was too bad since the Spartan-II and III programs had come to light the UNSC had been cracking down on ONI to make sure nothing like that happened ever again despite how effective the super soldiers were. Training child soldiers was never going to be allowed to happen again.

"As you already know the doctors didn't find anything out of the ordinary during your tests so you are being transferred back to the Ark to run security for the research teams," Serin explained handing Naruto a data-pad, pushing her thoughts on the matter away for the time."But before then we still have a few things to get done."

Reading what was listed on the data pad Naruto brows furrowed together in confusion. "Is this really necessary?"

"You're the only one left of **Project Rebirth** Captain, having you run around in ODST armor is just asking for you to be killed. And you're too important of an asset to let die."

"I'm just one soldier Admiral," Naruto said softly. He had heard the whispered rumors behind his back when some of the other crew members didn't think he could hear and the awe in their voices when they spoke about him, was disturbing, to say the least. All he had done was uphold the oath he took when he joined the UNSC. "I don't want medals or praise for doing what was expected of me."

"You're a good soldier Captain," Admiral Osman admitted. "That is why your being transferred back to the Ark. With the Infinity's reports on Prometheans being on Forerunner worlds HIGHCOM is worried there may be some dormant on the Ark. We can't afford to lose the Ark with it being a portal to Earth. I don't have time to wait for normal channels to approve sending more military in and then we have to wait for the Arbiter to decide if he wants' to send any of his troops with since the Ark is jointly owned by both UNSC and the SOS. I'm sending you now just in case any of them do wake up and start attacking. Black Box has already sent Isabel the orders putting you in charge of ground forces since until further notice."

Nodding in agreement to the plan Naruto tucked the data pad into his pants pockets before asking the obvious question. "Won't the ships guarding the portal notice ONI trying to send a ship through?"

"Not the one you'll be in. It's a modified tart cart with stealth panels. No one is going to see you go through. Your mission is to protect the Ark if need be until back-up can arrive. Don't fail." Serin ordered sternly. She wanted to send more of her agents in but with Jul'Dama, the insurrectionist and now Prometheans to combat ONI was being stretched thin enough.  
"The data pad holds the information the Infinity have gathered about the Prometheans on Requiem so you might want to read through it when you get planet side."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

(On Board the UNSC Infinity)

"Chief, what's going on?" Admiral Thomas Lasky demanded as the Master Chief followed by Blue Team and Spartan Locke stepped into the bridge of the UNSC's biggest ship. "I'm getting reports from a dozen different colonies of giant spaceships floating in orbit before the comms go dark."

"It's the Warden Admiral." A distinct female voice sounded from the Master Chiefs helmet before the Spartan-II could plug his A.I data-chip into the Infinity's main holo-table.

Appearing on the table the naked blue form of Cortana only covered in running lines of code immediately began pacing. "This was why I called to the Chief. Because the destruction of Requiem and the death of the Didact months ago the Warden Eternal doesn't believe Humanity can't live up to the Mantles responsibility so he has taken it upon himself to do it. He's going to try and take over the galaxy."

"Do you have a way to stop him," Lasky asked immediately. _"I knew the Chief had a good reason for going awol."_

No more than two weeks had passed since Sierra-117, and Spartan-II Blue team had been labeled absent without leave and the UNSC had Spartan Locke and his team hunt him down. The Arbiter had warned them that if the Chief had left the fold it was for a damn good reason. _"The SOS!"_

"Cortana, get me a line to the Arbiter, we need to warn him. The Swords Of Sanghelios have other Colonies with Forerunner artifacts on them."

"Already on it Admiral."

Lasky turned to face Blue Team and Spartan Locke hunter team as Cortana began attempting to contact Sanghelios. "What can you tell me about this Warden Eternal. Weakness, his strengths anything that can help us."

First the insurrectionist, then the Covenant and after that the flood and the Didact. It was times like this that Lasky missed the simplicity of his life at Corbulo academy. All he had to worry about back then was his next test or training exercise, not if another alien race or an ancient empire trying to wipe humanity from existence.

"Sir, the Warden Eternal according to Cortana is a Forerunner A.I that has millions of Identical bodies but only one mind. Trying to pin him down won't work." The Master Chief explained stepping forward as the holo-screens lit up displaying the Arbiter in full golden armor.  
"Arbiter."

"117? It seems Spartan Locke found his quarry." Arbiter Thel' Vadam said nodding to the Chief in a show of respect before addressing Lasky. "What is the purpose of you hailing Admiral. I have pressing matters to attend to at the moment so we must keep this talk short."

"I agree, Arbiter. The Infinity picked up numerous mayday signal coming from multiple human colonies right be the Colonies communications went dark. We haven't heard from them since. The distress signal mentioned what we believe are the Forerunner Guardians appearing in Orbit above the worlds. Cortana believes a Forerunner A.I called the Warden Eternal is controlling them in an attempt to uphold the Mantle Of Responsibility himself. And I'm inclined to believe her."

"As am I Admiral. Sangheili colonies have also reported ships of the same description as the Guardians above their planets before they went silent. I have dispatched ships to all locations but I fear another war may be arising."

The Infinity's bridge went silent as all those aboard let the Arbiters words sink in. Admiral Lasky could agree with the Arbiter sentiment and he was sure HIGCOM would as well. Deploying ships above their worlds was already an act of war by the Warden and the death count when the Guardians were activated was still unknown but reports put it in the thousands and still rising.

"Arbiter I believe it would be best for the UNSC and the Sword Of Sanghelios to extend our make a few changes to our alliance agreement."

* * *

(Same Time, The Ark)

"Isabel status report." Crawling to his feet being careful not to set his hands on the broken glass covering the floor Sergeant James looked around wincing as the bodies of his fellow Marines laying unmoving just feet away.  
"Isabel?" He called again when the logistics A.I did not answer.

 _"Fuck."_ Looking out the window to where the portal to Earth could be seen, a view that he had enjoyed every day since being deployed on the Ark only filled him with dread now as the portal was nowhere to be seen.

"Isabel report." He said for a third time, failing to keep the fear out of his voice. Without everyone on the Ark was stranded cut off from the rest of the UNSC. It would take moths for even the fastest of their ships to travel the two hundred light years needed to reach the Ark.

Raising his assault rifle James started forward the crunches of glass breaking underneath his boots every step doing nothing to relieve him of his growing anxiety of the situation. One minute everything was fine and then the next a loud boom followed by a shockwave that had sent everyone flying. The shockwave and explosion had most likely occurred as a side effect to the portal collapsing. Or at least he hoped it was that and not an attack on the Ark.

Which was actually probably what was happening. Someone had shut down the portal somehow to cut them off from reinforcements so they could take the Ark.

"James... can... you...hear me.

James sighed in relief tapping the side of his helmet. "Isabel, do you know what's going on? The portal just collapsed."

"Jamesss...easssssh."

"Isabel? Isabel! Dammit!" James kicked the nearest thing to him sending a foldable chair sailing across the room. If things hadn't been bad enough now the comms were down.

Gripping his rifle tighter James stepped out of the outpost scanning the destruction outside for any survivors. Inside the walls had done little to stop the force of the shockwave and but that was still more than the guys out here had gotten. Warthogs were flipped over, some having unlucky mechanics squished underneath them. The bodies of scientist and soldiers alike scattered the ground covered in dirt and some trees had been sent flying into the camp from the nearby forest.

Pressing a finger against the side of his helmet James tried the comms again hoping the other outposts hadn't been hit as hard. "This is Sergeant James, does anyone copy? I repeat this is UNSC Sergeant James, does anyone copy?"

"James!"

"Shit, McMillan? Status report on your outpost Corporal." James knew he had to keep a strong front for anyone who had survived the shockwave and if the other bases had been hit as hard as his any survivors were most likely just as terrified as he was.

"Oh god, Sarge, there dead. Everyone's dead!"

"Calm down Corporal," James demanded despite the sympathy he felt. Poor kid wasn't old enough to have seen combat during the Great-War and this was probably the first time he was seeing death on this big of a scale. Still, he was a Marine and the UNSC needed them to be soldiers right now.  
"Listen up Marine. I just lost contact with Isabel moments ago. Her data-chip is at the Eastern out Post so pack up what you can and get moving. We don't know what caused the portal to collapse but whatever it is it can't be good. Our top priority is Isabel, she holds too much information about the Ark."

"Ok, ok. Copy that Sergeant. McMillan out."

* * *

(Pelican Crash site)

"McMillan out."

Standing in front of the downed drop ship Naruto smacked the side of his helmet as the microphone inside wouldn't work. He could hear but anyone talking wouldn't be able to hear him. "So much for ONI upgrades."

Placing the now half working helmet over his head Naruto shouldered his assault rifle beginning the long jog to the East outpost. Serin had said his new armor was Semi-powered armor usually reserved for Spartans but she figured the only hyper-lethal ODST in the UNSC deserved the best.

 _"Not that she meant it."_ Serin just didn't want him to die because he was still useful to her in some way or another. He just wasn't sure what she wanted yet."

What he was sure of was that the Admiral had to be pissed the second she sent him through the portal without back-up it collapsed stranding everyone on the Ark with no way off. That worked both ways. though. The Ark is so far away no Covenant loyalist could get there with months of travel so it was still safe unless the Prometheans Serin had told him about were actually on the massive station. Which he was hoping they weren't.

Flicking his eyes up to the marker on his HUD he sped up his jog the trees around him blurring before his visor adjusted when he saw the two green markers of James and McMillan closing in on the East outpost faster than him. _"Must have found Warthogs that survived the crash."_

* * *

(Miles Away from the East Outpost)

"Kill the humans...

...and bring me back anything useful."

* * *

 ** _ONI File_**

 ** _Project Rebirth: The Good Becomes Great_**

 ** _Enhanced Intelligence: Subject's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Subject has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations, by creating winning strategies rapidly._**

 ** _Enhanced Strength: Subject's strength is immensely beyond that of the regular person. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including Covenant Elites and some Brutes. Subject has shown to effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors._**

 ** _Enhanced Durability: Subjects bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than a regular human's, at the highest level of human potential, which has made him incredibly more durable than any human being, capable of surviving extreme blunt force trauma and keep moving._**

 ** _Enhanced Speed: Subject can run and move at speeds at the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of enhanced human condition. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. Subjects 13-mile run clocked at less than thirty minutes at subjects fastest time._**

 ** _Enhanced Stamina: Due to strict training Subject's musculature produces_** less ** _fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Subject's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. Subject has been shown to be able to function at peak capacity for hours before showing fatigue._**

 ** _Enhanced Senses: All five of the subjects natural senses have been enhanced. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc._**

 ** _Analysis: Project Rebirth unsuitable replacement for Spartan Program. Due to the amount of time needed to train subjects._**

* * *

 **2nd chapter complete. I hope you guys like it.**

 **P.S: The Warden controlling the Guardians is how I would have done Halo 5 instead of having Cortana turn evil. Which in my opinion was still a dumb thing to do. It just doesn't make any sense. She was cured of Rampancy so she turns on the Chief? Roland didn't turn on the Infinity when offered immortality and Chief and Cortana were way closer than most humans and their A.I.**

 **Anyway, not hating. The game was still fun and all, I'm just saying the story could have been handled better is all. Like all they had to change was instead of Cortana being evil she wasn't. Spartan Locke was fine and Chief going AWOL to save Cortana who rejoins him would have made more sense than her being evil.**


	3. Survivors

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

 **(DarkShadowRaven: Thanks for the review and as for robots I think it's because in a data-chip they would be easier to move in combat instead of the Spartans having to protect and actual body. But for when they're on the ships it would cool for Cortana to have a robot body to plug her chip into instead of just the holo-tables. With how advanced their technology is it should be easy to build her one.**

 **(General Zod: For the A.I, he doesn't have one because UNSC protocol is that an A.I cannot fall into enemy hands. Like when Chief took Cortana when the Pillar of Autumnm was going down. I wasn't going to get into it but your question did give me and idea so thank you very much for asking it.**

 **(Cryo threshold: Glad you like the story, and thank you for the correction.**

* * *

"All clear Sarge." Corporal McMillan whispered aiming a shaking MA5C down the empty hallway he had been tasked to check while Sergeant James checked the rooms.

"Rooms clear!"

Lifting an elbow he wiped the sweat from his temple letting out a weak laugh when the Sergeant yelled back. At least the guys here survived whatever the hell had happened.

"You good, Marine?"

 _"Yea, Sarge just peachy. I'm used to seeing all my friends die."_ McMillan thought scowling at the older man's nonchalant attitude. "Not everyone was in the Great War Sarge, as a matter of fact, most of the people stationed here weren't."

"I know that McMillan but right now we don't have time to worry about the dead when we still have to protect the living," James said as he grabbed the Corporals shoulder squeezing softly. "The Doctors and are fellow Marines stationed here are counting on us. We can't let them down."

Nodding McMillan smiled giving the Sarge a half-hearted salute. "You got it Sa-"

Flinching as a loud bang echoed from the hallway McMillan didn't wait for the Sergeants orders immediately opening fire down the hallway.

"Dammit, friendly fire! Friendly Fire!"

"McMillan, stop shooting!"

Startled McMillan lifted his finger off the trigger lowering his rifle and his head as a black armored figure ducked into cover at the end of the hallway. "Sir...I."

"Keep your weapon down Corporal." James hissed pushing the Corporal away from the hallway. Dammit, the kid was a kid but he was also a soldier. And almost killing a friendly because of his nerves wasn't something he needed from the men under his command.  
"Identify yourself!" He called out keeping behind cover just in case.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki, ODST!"

* * *

After yelling out his name Naruto took off his helmet as he stepped out of cover slowly, his muscles tensed ready to dive back at a moment's notice. If it wasn't for his reflexes from _Project Rebirth_ being honed over the years he spent in open combat with Covenant soldiers, the two slugs in his shoulder plate could have easily been embedded in his head.

"Sergeant James, your guy under control?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"I'm not dead so no harm done," Naruto had seen enough jittery Marines firing at ghosts on the battlefield to recognize a rookie.

Walking down the hallway he came to a stop helmet still in hand waving it slightly. "I heard your plan over the radio but my comms are fried I couldn't let you know I was coming. Find any survivors yet?"

"No, just a few bodies of the people that didn't make it inside before the shockwave." James relayed sadly. He had known one of the guys laying out there. And now he had another friend to bury and family to break the bad news too. "What's the plan Captain? If there are any survivors here what are we going to do? The Arks hundreds of thousands of light years away from Earth, it could be months before a friendly ship gets here."

"We can worry about that later Sergeant, for now; let's focus on finding any other survivors." Slipping his helmet back on Naruto checked both of the Marines in front of him as part of his squad. "Let's move out."

* * *

(On Board the Infinity)

"Admiral Lasky."

Lasky saluted as the Fleet Admiral of the UNSC Terrence Hood addressed him. Half out of discipline but mostly out of the respect he felt for the man who had gotten humanity through the Great War. "Lord Hood."

"I'm not going to sugar coat it Admiral, whatever this Warden Eternal is up to is causing the UNSC a lot of problems. At the top of the list is the portal from the Earth to the Ark. Hours ago it collapsed cutting us off from the research team." Admiral Hood said shaking his head. "Good men and women are trapped out there in the middle of nowhere, possibly at the mercy of Prometheans and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

"Sir, is the Infinity being sent to the Ark?" Lasky asked. The Infinity was the pinnacle of humanity engineering and with a Forerunner slip space drive in her she was the fastest ship they had but even then it would take months for them to reach the Ark. And by that time.

"It would be too late." Admiral Hood finished thinking the same thing.  
"We can't waste an asset like the Infinity on the off chance the researchers and their guards could survive that long. With the Warden on the loose, we need all hands on deck. What I need from the Infinity Admiral is to find the Warden and put him down. He is the top priority target for the entirety of the UNSC. There's no telling what kind of damage a Forerunner A.I is capable of, especially if he decides to go after the Halo's."

"We won't let you down sir."

"Good luck Infinity, Hood out."

Saluting again Lasky let his hand drop when the Fleet Admirals video cut off. He knew the Fleet Admiral was right but that still didn't make leaving good men and women to die when he had the power to do something. "Roland-"

"Cortana say is we can get her to a Shield World she can reenter the domain and possibly kick the Warden out. It's not a guarantee but right now it's the best shot we have got." Roland answered his World War II pilot avatar voice was somber knowing how bad the Admiral was going to take leaving the scientist alone on the Ark.  
"Sir your orders."

"We head for Sanghelios, the Covenant have used Forerunner technology for millennia they've got to know the location of other Shield worlds. Or at least how to find them. And get me Cortana and the Master Chief."

* * *

(The Ark)

"Sir, doors locked," James said the panel under his hand glowing red. "I'm betting the survivors are in there."

Naruto motioned at the door. "Then knock, or try and get them on the radio."

While he waited for the Sergeant to contact the survivors Naruto looked around at the hallway they were in his eyes stopping on Corporal McMillan who was still shaking. He'd have to work on getting the rookie to not get so stressed in situations like this or someone was going to die.  
"Rookie, this your first tour?'

"Yes, sir."

Before Naruto could continue the conversation a loud had all three of the Marines raising their rifles as the door slid opened revealing a squad of Marines on the other side. All holding Battle Rifles and wearing the standard Marine uniforms.

"A little warning would have been nice Sergeant," Naruto grumbled lowering his gun.

"Captain!" the squad of Marines jumped to salute when they saw who was standing outside the door. They had all heard the rumors that the hero ODST had been found on the Ark and alive no less.

"At ease marines. Are there any more survivors?"

"Yes, sir. We have two other squads guarding the scientists who are trying to get in contact with the other outposts." One of the Marines said stepping forward ahead of the others. "It's good to have you here Captain; a lot of the guys are confused and more than a little scared at what's going on."

Naruto nodded as James and McMillan visibly relaxed at the news, there shoulder dropping in relief. "Good, that's good. Lead the way, Marine."

"Yes, Sir."

Following after the squad of Marines Naruto kept silent as James and McMillan conversed with the others. He was happy that there were others survivors but only a few squad of Marines wouldn't be able to hold back the Prometheans Admiral Serin had debriefed him on. With devastating weapons that disintegrate the target and Forerunner metals that took entire clips of standard rounds to eat through. _"We won't last long if they attack."_

"In here Captain."

Entering the room the survivors were holed up in Naruto's eyes landed on the two injured Marines first. One had his helmet off and blood soaked bandages wrapped around his head and the other was using a pair of crutches her left foot twisted at an odd angle.

The Scientists were all hunched over a table in the middle of the room whispering rapidly between the five of them pointing every now and again at one of the holograms.

"Captain, oh thank god you're here. We need to leave." Isabel popped up on the holo-table closing down the other holograms around her, a terrified look on her face as the scientist around her started to complain about their studies being halted.

"Isabel bring our work back up, we need to find out why this is happening."

Naruto stepped forward looking down at the orange A.I. "Isabel, was it? What's going on?"

"There are Phantoms coming here. We only have a few minute before they arrive." Now almost hysterical Isabel began pacing the table. "What are we going to? By my calculations, we won't last more than ten minutes in a firefight."

"Phantoms?"

"How'd they get here?"

"Isabel, what do we do?"

"Everyone be silent." Naruto barked cutting off any more questions. "Isabel is right, we won't be able to fend off two Phantoms and whatever troops being carried inside. James, McMillan, take a squad and search for any workable vehicles we can use. Doctors transfer whatever you can and destroy what you can't. It's not a coincidence whoever is out there arrived right when the portal shut down."

James and McMillan promptly left the room the four Marines who had met them at the door following after them. The scientists, however, were not as accepting of his orders.

"Destroy! Do you know how valuable the research we do here is?" The lead Scientist asked incredulously his colleagues all nodding in agreement one even glaring at Naruto.

"No, but I can guess. And if it is even half as important as I think it is we can't let it fall into enemy hands." Naruto wasn't a scientist but he knew the power the Forerunners had held and anything pertaining to a race that had the power to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy was dangerous.  
"Get me moving doctors, Isabel you're coming with me."

Pulling the logistic A.I's chip from the table he placed it in the slot on his forearm protector the small screen usually used for controlling the radio in his helmet lighting up with Isabel's face.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not a ship class A.I or whatever you're planning wouldn't work."

"UNSC protocol dictates that no A.I can fall into enemy hands. You will be safer with me." Naruto said switching off the external speakers on his helmet when as he talked to the A.I. It was true she would be safer with him but saying it out loud where the other Marines could hear would diminish their trust in him.

Switching the speakers back on he pointed at the table when none of the scientists had moved. "Get moving docs, you have until James and McMillan find us a ride out of here to get what you need."

"Isabel, what's the ETA on those Phantoms?"

Before Isabel could answer to loud thumps echoed through the room.

"They're already here, and two brutes just landed on the roof. The only way in from there is the service hatch in hallway B."

"I'll deal with the Brutes, the rest of you protect the Doctors. Isabel, send a message to the other outposts, let them know that we have hostiles on the Ark and to get what they can and head for the 'Will Of Fire'." Leaving the room Naruto hit the panel to lock the locked the door behind him as he made his way towards hallway B the heavy thuds of footsteps above him matching his own.

Moving through the base he couldn't help but feel something off about the situation. Whoever was here none of the security measures picked up a slip space rupture around the Ark so the intruders must have either used the portal collapsing as cover meaning they were the cause of it, or worse for they've been on the Ark and have been waiting for the right time to strike? _"And the portal shutting down cutting off any hope for reinforcements was as good as any."_

"Captain, the Brutes."

"Are right above us. Don't worry Isabel; I've dealt with a lot worse than two brutes." Naruto tightened his grip on his rifle ducking into a room four doors down from the service hatch. Aiming down the hallway he waited with baited breath as the first brute dropped down followed seconds after by the second.

"Captain." Isabel's voice trembled at the sight of the hulking beasts at the end of the hallway.

Standing two feet taller than him and covered in black and red armor with sharpened spikes extending from the shoulders and forearms the two looked more dangerous than the brutes he had fought during the war that usually didn't have armor at all. In their hands was the Type-25 Covenant 'Spiker' rifle.

"At least they don't have helmets." He thought as he put the second brutes head in his sights. Squeezing the trigger the brute's shields flared but didn't last long under the concentrated fire and multiple rounds from Naruto's rifle entered its head sending blood splattering the walls and the other brute.

Ducking back into cover to reload Naruto heard the resounding thump of the dead brute's body hitting the floor followed by a deafening roar of rage and even louder thumps.

"Captain grenade!"

"I see it, Isabel," Naruto grunted rolling out of the room escaping the glowing blue orb that grew consuming everything it touched in a blaze of plasma. Now in the hallway, he moved to his knees getting ready to sprint for whatever cover he could find as spikes started flying over his head.

"Stay down Captain." Isabel's voice screamed in his ear.

Doing as he was told Naruto hit the floor again barely dodging the bottom side of the spike rifle taking his head off. Leaping forward he dropped his rifle wrapping his arms around the brutes waist tackling the alien to the ground.

Cursing as his helmet visor slammed against a ridge of the brute's armor cracking in the process he pushed himself up with one arm drawing his sidearm with the other.

"Filthy humapmph!"

Sticking the barrel of his pistol in the brute's mouth bypassing its shields he pulled the trigger repeatedly sending five rounds of M228-SAP-HP bullets into the brutes brain.

"That...That was brutal." Isabel said seeing everything through Naruto's helmet cam.

"You've never seen combat have you, Isabel?" Naruto asked as the adrenaline from the fight started to fade. Wiping the blood and brute brain matter from his pistol he placed it back at his side, picking his rifle back up.

"No, no I'm a logistics A.I., combat isn't my forte. I've heard the stories about the Great War from some of the veterans when they talked about it but it never sounded like that. Anyway, let's just get back to the others."

Naruto nodded as James's voice came over the comms letting him know everyone was on their way to the Pelicans and Warthogs that were still intact.

"Captain, hurry, more troops are landing at the front of the base."

Picking his speed up Naruto began sprinting through the halls towards the control center. There was still one more thing to do before he could leave."

"Captain, one of the Dr. Ramirez already set the self-destruction sequence. You need to leave now."

"Copy that, Isabel." Changing course Naruto headed for the gathered IFF tags on his HUD. It was good to hear the Scientist had gotten their act together in the past five minutes. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something still wasn't right. "Have the Phantoms made any moves to go after the Pelicans?"

"No, Captain they are holding position at the front of the outpost." Isabel relayed watching the two hovering alien ships through the security cameras. "Is that strange?"

"Very strange," Naruto answered as he exited the base. Outside two Pelican drop ships hovered off ground a few feet but the Warthogs were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the Warthogs?"

"Scientist went ahead. Didn't want them airborne in case one of those Phantoms was feeling Froggy." James said extending an arm to help pull Naruto into the Pelican.  
"Looks like you took a beating, Captain."

Naruto waved off the concerns taking James offered hand. "Not really, was just little unlucky that's all. Did you get a hold of anyone from the other outposts?"

"No, sir but the patrol teams are on their way to the "Will" right now. Any idea on who that was back there, Captain?"

"I've been asleep for awhile Sergeant, not really caught up with the times yet." Naruto looked down at the base as more Phantoms and Spirits arrived carrying troops. "At least we'll get a few when the base blows."

 _"At least we'll get a few when the base blows."_ He thought as he waited for the fireworks to start. Even with their superior shields, the troops in and around the base wouldn't be able to survive the blast.

Frowning after two minutes passed and nothing happened he looked to the others behind him their faces mirroring his own confused look. "Isabel, why hasn't the base blown? A self-destruct sequence is set for two minutes; it's been two and a half."

"Maybe the Doctor set the timer for longer so we had time to get out."

Isabel said it but Naruto could hear in her voice she didn't mean the words she was speaking. Doctor Ramirez was the one who glared at him when he ordered them to destroy their work.  
"Pilot, double time it. I want to be at the 'Will Of Fire' before the others!" He yelled up to the cockpit.

"Captain what's going on?" James asked grabbing onto his seat as the pelican jolted forward.

"One of the scientists is a traitor. When we get to the ship I want him in the brig." Naruto growled staring at the still intact UNSC base.

* * *

('Will Of Fire' Crash site)

Ramirez was one of the younger doctors sent to the Ark to study the Forerunner technology. A child prodigy smarter than his entire class only held back by his lack of focus. Until the UNSC had asked him to head to the biggest space station in the galaxy and study ancient technology. It had been a dream come true and after months of work, he would not let it all be for naught. _"Even if I have to spend months in this cage."_

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, doctor?" Naruto looked down at the brown haired man only a few years older than himself behind the bars of the 'Will Of Fires' jail cell. "

"All our work, months of studying would have been lost. What I did saved our work."

Naruto didn't speak as the doctor continued whispered muttering about UNSC protocols not taking everything into account and how when they got the base back they wouldn't have to start researching from scratch again.  
"We aren't getting the base back doctor. You just handed over whatever the other doctors who actually listened to orders could grab while you what? Went and stood in the control room and stood instead of helping."

"If we mount and offensive and attack the base I'm sure we could get it back," Ramirez said confidently.

Naruto shook his head as James knocked on the door frame waving him over. Looking back at the doctor one last time he turned away leaving the traitor alone. He had nothing else to say to someone who would put everyone on this installation at risk for personal reasons.

"What's the verdict Sergeant?" He asked stepping out of the brig letting the doors close behind him.

While he dealt with the traitorous doctor he had tasked James and Isabel to inventory what they had left on the ship to use.

"Not much Captain. Only one reactor is online so we are half power, the scientists think they might be able to get the other working but I wouldn't hold my breath. As for weapons, the armory is still intact so we are good on that front. We got three Scorpion tanks, four Pelicans and five Warthogs. Not much for a Frigate but we don't exactly have a full crew. Isabel still going through the rest but she won't be long." James reported fidgeting as the two Marines walked down the halls of the crashed ship.

"You want to ask me something," Naruto said when James stopped his report. At James surprised look he explained. "You keep fidgeting."

"Those aliens had to get here on a ship and at their smallest Covenant ships carried thousands of crew members. We're outnumbered fifty to one. How are we going to win against those odds?"

"Together," Naruto answered his second in command.

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together too."

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review letting me know.**

 **As for the small Infinity part, there will be a few of those in most chapters nothing too major but enough to keep everyone knowing what's going on outside the Ark.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!"**


	4. Five Months

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

"Doctor how are we doing on those spy drones?" Naruto asked as he walked into the makeshift command center/lab room on the Bridge of the _'Will of Fire.'_

All Charon-Class Frigates had three Clarion Spy Drones on board and if the Doctors could get them working they would be invaluable.

"Should be up and running by this time tomorrow, Captain." Dr. Latimer Sr. answered not looking up from the pile of parts on the table in front of him. Doctor Latimer, named after Lewis Howard Latimer was the oldest among the survivors Naruto was in charge of in his late fifties with gray streaks in his hair and beard that he kept cut in a longer than regulation army cut. "Repairs would go faster if we had one of the Hugaroks helping."

"You know the rules Doc, LT, and BT have to keep being rotated. But I'll see what I can do." Naruto promised as passed the doctors workstation heading to the main holo-table where Isabel was standing talking to McMillan and James.  
"How are we doing with the repairs Isabel?" He asked leaning over the table eyeing the red bases of the Banished forces. "Or at least the ones we know of."

It had been five months since the portal to Earth shut down and Doctor Ramirez's unwillingness to destroy his research gave who they now knew as the Banished mercenary group an almost complete map of the Ark. " _And with it,_ Atriox _has almost complete control of the place."_

Which the Brute commander had used to keep them almost completely isolated on their ship where he could bombard them with attacks if they tried to leave. Every day for the three weeks had been a struggle to survive with them losing almost a person a day to the unrelenting attacks on the 'Will of Fire' by the Banished forces as the Scientist and Isabel tried to get the 'Will' operational again.

After that, it had been easier to repel the attacks with the Archer Missiles and defense turrets. With how many men he was losing with each attack and Naruto ordering everyone to stay inside Atriox had no choice but to call off the attacks. _"Not that it changes what's going to happen sooner or later."_ Naruto thought glancing at the people around him.

The _'Will of Fire'_ was a ship built for war. They had military rations so they wouldn't go hungry but sooner or later they were going to run out of food and without being able to make their own outside because of the Banished even if they kept surviving attacks eventually they would all starve.

"Captain, what do you make of this?" Isabel asked bringing up a picture of a Banished mining operation.

Naruto expanded the picture. "We destroyed this months ago. Why would Atriox set up shop in the same place?"

He had led that mission himself and it cost him three of his marines whose corpses were now frozen in the cryo-bay as per his orders so they could have a proper funeral when they were rescued. Atriox hadn't been there but his second in command Decimus had been and the massive white haired brute had been responsible for all three deaths. Slaughtering all of them in seconds and vanishing before the rest of the squad even had time put him in their crosshairs.

"Because he's just a dumb brute?" James suggested shrugging. He had fought a few brutes during the war and they weren't anything but dumb muscle for the Covenant to throw at the UNSC.

"No," Naruto said swiping away the picture of the mining base and bringing up the only image of Atriox they had, courtesy of another dead marines helmet cam when he had led a squad to kidnap two of the Hugaroks from the Banished.

McMillan and James both glared at the picture of the bastard responsible for their friend's deaths.

Atriox was nine feet tall with unique black and white combat armor that was partially United Nations Space Command origin made from various pieces, including an ODST chest plate Naruto had recognized when he saw the picture for the first time. In his hands was a customized energy mace called which according to Isabel had been created from parts of a Type-2 gravity hammer.

"Atriox has shown that he is nothing like the other Brutes," Naruto said closing down the picture. Throughout the entire war, he had never seen a brute like Atriox. Even the chieftains while having shields, their armor was just metal plates and they swung their gravity hammer crushing anything in their path. Every brute lived up to the dumb expendable muscle profile ONI had written on the species.

All accept this one.

"Isabel, bring up the report we have on him from what we've managed to gather."

"Cunning and brilliant, Atriox is a deadly warrior and a skilled military commander leading the vast army of the Banished. He is highly ambitious, seemingly holding power for its own sake as his supreme value and motivation. A versatile soldier he leads the Banished in collecting and repurposing former Covenant military weapons, vehicles, and other equipment to allow the Banished to gain strength against other factions. If we want to survive he needs to die." Isabel read out loud gaining the attention of all those on the bridge.

"You don't think we can actually kill him do you, Captain? He's got an entire army guarding him, and all we've got is a ragtag group of Marines. An assassination mission would be suicide." McMillan spoke up. Not out of fear like he would have months ago, the young marine had been stepping up to the plate and volunteering for the more dangerous missions. If Naruto had the power he would have promoted the Corporal.

Naruto remained silent as all eyes in the bridge turned to him, the men and women under his command waiting for an answer from their leader. "Killing Atriox is off the table, Isabel."

He could see everyone in the room relax at his answer and felt a little put off that they thought he would OK a mission like that. He had never led any of them to their deaths unless the victory they achieved was worth the price of even one life.

Focusing his attention back on the table in front of him he pushed those thoughts away. They wouldn't help him here.

Pointing at another Banished base after bringing the holographic map back up he asked. "This base is new isn't it, Isabel?"

"Yes, sir. And it seems smaller than most which is weird because all the others are roughly the same size." Isabel frowned as she walked through the map. "Recon squad one sent this information an hour before their IFF's went dark. Our Recon teams have never been caught before, Captain."

"Which means this base is more important than the others." Naruto finished. "The question is why?"

Atriox had never shown that he cared about the men under his command, letting his second in command Decimus send wave after wave of Banished troops to be slaughtered by the 'Will of Fires' 50mm Point Defense guns."Isabel, I'm going to do a little recon, until I get back you're in charge."

"Captain, the recon team died." Isabel stressed, "And I'm tired of losing friends, so please don't go."

"Isabel." Naruto knew she wasn't created to be a combat A.I and the past few months had been just as hard on her as they were everyone else but- "I need you to get it together. I know you're a logistics A.I and in the middle of a war with aliens is the last place you want to be but everyone here is counting on us. If we aren't strong they won't be either and then none of us will live long enough to get off this damn rock. So I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

(Hours later)

"Captain, you should put that recon mission on hold."

Chambering a round in his pistol Naruto sighed as Isabel's voice came through his helmet. "I've told you for the past two hours, Isabel, the active camouflage we got off the dead Zealot that was still in here will make sure none of Atriox's men see me. I'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Isabel said. "Well, it is but that's not my main concern anymore. Sensors are picking up a large Banished Force heading straight for us. Ground troops, Banshees, and Blister backs. He's not holding back this time."

"Get the Archer missiles ready and get our shields up," Naruto ordered. "Have everyone but the doctors meet in the hangar bay."

"Done. And done." Isabel said. "Captain, they haven't used Blister Backs on us since the first raid when the Sentinels destroyed them. If they're using them now..."

Naruto nodded holstering his pistol and grabbing an assault rifle. No use going quiet now. "Atriox either plans on trying to blow us to kingdom come and sacrifice the men he sent or they found a way to get past the Sentinel defense. Either way, I don't think the 'Will's' shields will hold up against a missile barrage."

"They won't."

"Take manual control of the defense guns and fire on the Blister backs. Those are your top priority targets. We can hold the foot soldiers back until they are destroyed." Naruto said his mind racing through dozens of scenarios and calculating their chances of surviving this mess. He was no A.I but he got by and right now it wasn't looking too good.

Atriox only tried once to bomb their base but the Forerunner Sentinels tasked with guarding the Ark destroyed the Blister back after the first missile hit reducing the thing to pieces. The same thing happened with the mining outpost the brute had spread across the Ark. If a certain amount of damage was done to the artificial world the Sentinels would destroy whatever was causing their home to hurt. It was their greatest advantage against the Banished.

"Something's happened and he wants us off the Ark." There was no other explanation as to why Atriox would suddenly risk bringing the wrath of the sentinels down onto him.

"Captain."

"I know I hear it." Naruto said now running through the halls of the 'Will'. His heightened hearing had picked up the sound of gunfire and Sangheili roars of battle before Isabel had spoken. "Isabel the turrets?"

Rounding the corner to the hangar bay Naruto was forced to jump to the side immediately as plasma bolts scorched the doorway slightly melting the metal. "McMillan." He said popping his head out of cover to put five rounds in an Elites chest before ducking back down as two brutes fired on his position.

"Sir, we can hold them but we are taking heavy casualties!" McMillan yelled from across the hangar where he was crouched behind a busted up hog, the front half nothing more than a melted ball of metal.

The whole hangar was a kill zone for the banished with the UNSC survivors taking cover behind whatever they could and shooting anything that came through the ten-foot wide gap where the hangar doors were jammed. Bodies of Covenant aliens littered the floor as more rushed in trampling the deceased under their feet a rain of plasma fire leading their charge.

"Grenades!" Naruto ordered pointing at the center of the new group of rush soldiers. Three marines threw UNSC frags out and one picked up a Type-2 antipersonnel fragmentation grenade chucking it in with the others. "Everybody down!"

Dropping to the ground Naruto covered his ears. In a closed off place like the hangar the grenade explosions were going to be loud and they were going to be deadly to anything not behind cover.

Two seconds later the metal walls screeched as pieces of the grenades either ricocheted off or pierced the lighter metal. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Naruto yelled pushing himself up. Firing on anything that moved he held his rifle steady against his shoulder shooting controlled burst at crawling Elites and kneeling brutes who were dripping blood from the pieces of the grenades stuck in their bodies.

"Captain, missiles inbound! You need to find-"

Naruto missed the rest of Isabel's orders as everything went silent, and then the ringing started.

Crawling to his knees he looked at his hands which were bloodied and burned. Looking around confused as the world spun and the ringing would stop he tried to find his gun. Wasn't he just holding his gun?

" _Captain?_ _Captain? Naruto!_ "

Shaking his head trying to clear his vision he winced at the sharp lance of pain that shot through his leg when he tried to stand. Looking down he saw a metal pipe sticking into his right thigh blood bubbling up and running down his pants until it disappeared under his armor.

"Isabel, what happened?" He asked as the blurriness that fogged his sight began to fade and the last few seconds came back to him. "The Missiles!"

"Hey! You can't be in here. Captain, Rami-"

"Isabel! Dammit." Rolling onto his back Naruto placed both hands on the metal pipe, took a deep breath and-

 **"AARRRGGHH!"**

With a sickening squelching noise, the pipe came out followed by a river of blood unblocked by the metal. Reaching into his pack he pulled out his bio-foam canister and applied it to the hole hissing as the cold stinging sensation that always came with using the healing foam.

Grabbing a Caseless SMG from one of the dead soldiers around him he got to his feet unsteadily limping away trying his best not to kick any of the scattered human and alien remains scattered around the hangar. Arms blew off at the elbows, same with the legs at the knees. And it wasn't just human parts either; Atriox missiles hadn't discriminated when they hit killing the banished forces as well.

"Ca...Captain. Ramirez is...heading to the Command center."

Closing his eyes has another green light blinked out on his HUD signaling another marine's life blinking out. Considering the soldier was telling him about Ramirez it was probably one of the guards. "I knew I should have put a bullet in that idiot."

Struggling to walk it took him twice as long as it should have to make it to the Command Center. Limping through the halls he kept his eyes forward refusing to look down at the dead men and women he had served with for the last few months. If he had taken the time to assess the damage done to the hangar bay he was sure it would have looked like the rest of the ship he had seen so far.

Bloody. Broken. And Burning. If it wasn't for the pain in his leg he would have thought he was in hell. The hallway walls had holes letting the cut and torn electric wires hang loose occasionally touching each other showering the area around them in sparks.

Moving through the wreckage Naruto kept his SMG at waist level pointed forward hoping the doctor would make an appearance but knowing his luck it wasn't going to happen.  
"Command does anyone copy?" He asked as he crossed the halfway mark to the Bridge.

"Command this is Captain Uzumaki does anyone copy?"

"Captain, you're still alive, thank god."

"Isabel!" Naruto sped up his limp disregarding the sharp jabs of pain to his leg each step caused. "Lock down the bridge until I get there."

Naruto stopped leaning against the wall. He was getting that feeling that something wasn't right again.  
"Who were you talking to before?" He asked hoping the answer would be banished soldiers who snuck by the front line amidst the chaos and not what he was thinking.

"Doctor Ramirez of course."

 _"Dammit."_ That's what he was thinking. Sliding down to the floor as Isabel's voice kept talking into his ear about casualties and damages the _'Will'_ sustained he shut off his radio not wanting to hear her list the names of dead friends in the robotic way she was speaking. Instead, he forced himself to think about the future of the mission to stop the Banished from opening the portal.

The banished forces outside were most likely already dead, wiped out by the sentinels and with most if not all of the survivors but him dead there wasn't much he could do against Atriox's operations on the Ark except small hit and run attacks. That wouldn't do much and he couldn't man every gun on the 'Will' to counter attack if they came back. Not without Isabel anyway.

Which meant he had to get her back. And if he got to shoot Ramirez in the head while completing his mission, he was security breach anyway so it had to be done.

* * *

 **I was going to do more of Naruto and his ragtag team vs the banished but against all the troops a Covenant Assault Carrier can carry they couldn't really do much except hole up and wait for reinforcements or guerilla warfare. As I read through what I wrote before it was very repetitive and then I still had the Spirit of Fire crew joining and they were still vastly outnumbered and outgunned against Atriox and I didn't want the story to level off and be close to the same thing for the next few chapters. So this is kind of like a filler/timeskip chapter.**

 **(ZERO) Naruto armor is the SPI most spartan III's used. He will get different armor next chapter though.**

 **Thanks for reading hope you guys have enjoyed so far. Leave a review I like them:)**


	5. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Halo

* * *

 **(Year, 2559. Month Five)**

"You should get some rest Captain."

Standing on the lock pad next to the door inside Naruto's bunk Isabel watched with worried eyes as the man who had probably saved her and all of her friends lives act like what happened today had no effect on him. She wasn't a war veteran like him, and he had probably lost more people he cared about than she had ever met but, she was sure the deaths of everyone he had tried to protect was weighing on him more than he let on. She just needed to get him to open up instead of locking everything inside.

"You can talk to me you know."

"There is no point Isabel." Naruto scrolled through another month of history he had missed while asleep on the Ark. He had meant to catch up on what was going on but had been preoccupied the past couple of months. Now though there wasn't much else to do  
"Everybody is gone Isabel and wasting time talking about my feelings isn't going to help anyone."

"It will help you."

Naruto tossed his data pad onto his bunk realizing she wasn't going to let him read in peace. "I. Don't. Need. Help." He stressed glaring at the A.I avatar. Even if he did she couldn't help him anyway.

"You're not even actually here. Ramirez has got you and is god knows where. The banished could be trying to hack your systems right now and there's nothing I can do but sit here and wait for you to die like the others."

Ramirez.

Naruto's fist tightened at just having to say the traitor's name. The bastard had escaped when one of the Blister back missiles hit close to the brig killing the guards and creating a hole that allowed the only prisoner on the ship to escape.

If he ever found the doctor he was going to put a bullet in the man's head. Something he should have done months ago instead of wasting food that one of the others doctors or Marines who needed it on a traitor that only sat in a cell and wasted space.

"I may only be only a part of the original Isabel but I'm still her. And as long as I'm here it means the real me is still alive somewhere. And I'm sure Doctor Ramirez wouldn't get caught on purpose. He's still a good guy. He just didn't want his work-"

"Our job as soldiers is to protect humanity, whatever the cost. We spent thirty years fighting the Covenant, keeping them from finding Earth and if anything in their research that he let the banished have on a silver platter re-opens the portal." Naruto let the threat hang in the air. Isabel had to know that if a Covenant Assault Carrier got past the Orbital defenses and just appeared right above New Mombasa there was no telling how much damage it could do or how many lives would be lost trying to stop it.

Grabbing the data pad he laid back down on his bunk. "There's nothing I can do right now Isabel. Not until I get a lead on your original."

* * *

 **XXXX**

 **(Two weeks later, In Orbit over Earth)**

"Chief, Commander you to will be Halsey's escorts to the artifact." Admiral Lasky said as the three mentioned stood in front of him. The Master Chief and Commander Palmer both suited up in the Gen I and II armor respectively.

Palmer snorted her helmet hiding the look of disdain on her face as she spoke. "I think we all know the war criminal can't be trusted to keep her findings classified. Remember Requiem, Admiral."

"Orders are from HIGHCOM Palmer. Halsey's are leading expert on Forerunner tech if anyone can reopen the portal it's her."

"Thank you, admiral," Halsey said sardonically. "I'm glad I will have at least I will have one capable guard."

"Halsey," Lasky warned glaring at the one armed woman. _"Guess it's too much to ask for them to get along."_

He understood the resentment between the two women. Halsey because Palmer shot her and the Commander because she didn't want to work with a criminal who experimented on children but they were both professionals and needed to start acting like it. The smart remarks they made at each other during mission briefs and constant arguing in the field when Halsey was looking at Forerunner ruins couldn't continue. Especially for Commander Palmer as she had the Spartan IV's under her command who were starting to treat the Doctor the same way she did.

Especially for Commander Palmer as she had the Spartan IV's under her command who began to treat the Doctor the same way.

"Chief, make sure they don't try and kill each other." He asked the armored Spartan.

"Yes, Sir." Chief nodded as Lasky dismissed the group.

 _"Working with two ladies who hate each other. I do not envy you, John."_

"You'll be down there with us Cortana. We have our orders it doesn't matter if they like each other or not. As long as they get the mission done."

Cortana sighed at her Spartans answer. Many would have just dismissed Johns opinion as a stiff answer but she had been with him long enough to be able to see the truth hidden underneath his words. "Are you talking about Halsey and Palmer, or yourself and the Commander?"

"Cortana."

"I'm just saying Chief she did try and kill Doctor Halsey, who you see as your mother. You know the Spartan Corps has a few of the surviving Spartan-III's that serve alongside the IV's. But none of the Spartan II's have joined, why do you think that is?" Cortana asked.

"Commander Palmer's mission was classified, Cortana. Only the crew of the Infinity knew about it." Chief answered. No Spartan-II's except him and Blue team knew why their mother had lost her arm. That wasn't the reason none of his brothers or sisters joined the Spartan Corps.

Cortana giggled her face popping up on the bottom left of the Chiefs HUD. "It's because you all were fighting before she was even born. She doesn't have the right to command real Spartans."

Maybe it was a little bitter of her but she was very aware of everything the Spartan II's and III's did for humanity. Operations PROMETHEUS and TORPEDO where casualty rates stood at almost 100 hundred percent. Noble teams sacrifice on Reach to get her to John, and everyone knew of her Spartans accomplishments. The Halo rings and the Ark. He had saved humanity from extinction twice. Yet the UNSC gave Command to Palmer. She wouldn't have let John be bossed around by some

Yet the UNSC gave Command of all Spartans who joined the Spartan Corps to Sarah Palmer. A wannabe Spartan playing dress up and following Serin Osman's orders like a puppet. No, she wouldn't have let John join that clubhouse even if he wanted to.

"John, are you ready?" Halsey asked getting the super soldiers attention.

Pulled from their conversation John nodded to his mother and the Commander. "Let's go."

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **(In Orbit above the Ark)**

"We didn't drift out of the galaxy in twenty-eight years, Professor."

James Cutter, Captain of the Spirit of Fire stared out the bottom window of the observation deck at the massive space station that looked to have an artificial surface. Twenty-eight years in cryo and his crew might have woken up to something worse than the shield world where Sgt. Forge lost. Tapping the needed buttons he brought up the record of the ship on the holo-table.

Tapping his fingers on the needed buttons he brought up the records of the ship. "Sensor records say we arrived via slip space less than an hour ago?"

"Our slip space drive is gone. However we got here, it wasn't us that initiated the trip." Pulling up a grid of the station below them she moved the hologram to the table where Cutter was standing.  
"Something down there...must have opened the portal from this end and pulled us in."

"Captain Cutter, Sir. We've received a signal from the surface. It's UNSC!"

"Signal to my location Lieutenant. Let's hear what they have to say." Cutter met Professors Anders eyes, her mirroring the same disbelief he felt. Twenty-eight years of drifting without being found and a slip space accident is the cause of their rescue. _"What are the odds?"_

The Lieutenants voice came back on the intercom the excitement gone from is voice replaced by an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry Captain. I can't play it for you, sir. The message has an encryption scheme we haven't seen before."

"Security measures would have advanced without us." He reasoned not willing to give up on their chance at a rescue just yet. "It is coming through on a UNSC frequency. This is good. When we left, the war wasn't going well. This signal means the UNSC is still fighting. Or maybe we even won."

It was a long shot and probably wishful thinking on his part. The Covenant had better technology, leagues beyond what the UNSC was capable of creating. Their bigger ships could take on multiple UNSC vessels without so much as a dent before destroying its attackers with devastating plasma weapons. On the ground, they were evenly matched.

The Covenant had numbers on their side with multiple races fighting against the humans who stood alone. Just like in space the aliens also had better technology both shields and smaller plasma weapons that burnt through marine armor. The war should have been a slaughter but humanity's foes underestimated their fighting spirit.

"What's the source of the transmission?" He asked Professor Anders, tabling his thoughts of the war for a later time.

"We don't have the surface yet, Sir," Anders answered expanding the view of the world they did have. The outline was right but the surface was unreadable. "Something down there is blocking our scans and without Serina..."

Anders paused as Captain Cutter closed his eyes momentarily.

"But..." the Professor zoomed in on one spot of the artificial world they were orbiting."We do have a rough location. Should be simple enough to triangulate once we pick up the signal from the ground."

"Cutter to Jerome," Cutter said as he opened a line to the Spartan-II.

"Reporting, Captain."

"Prep Spartan Red Team and a small recon squad. Professor Anders will send you coordinates." Cutter looked to Anders who nodded grabbing the coordinate from the holo-table. "Find out who's sending that signal. Be on the ground within the hour, travel light."

"Roger that, Captain. Recon only." Jerome confirmed.

Shutting down the communication line Cutter looked down through the glass at the strange world again. "Twenty-eight years professor. Let's see what kind of galaxy we woke up to."

* * *

 **XXXXX**

* * *

(On the Ark)

Silent as a street cat Naruto moved through the night his black ODST armor hiding him from view. The SPI armor he had been gifted was trashed during Atriox's bombing of the 'Will of Fire' and while he missed the shielding it was good to be back in ODST gear. In his hands, he held a silenced Magnum, a sniper rifle strapped to his back and his SMG attached to his hip just in case he was spotted and had to go loud.

Lowering himself softly to the ground he crawled the last few feet until he reached the edge of the cliff that overlooked the western research outpost. Isabel's copy had picked up the originals distress beacon originating from this spot half an hour ago, right before a UNSC ship exited slip space above the Ark. He had broken protocol by not contacting them immediately, deciding to go after Isabel instead.

 _"She's more important."_ He thought as he pulled the sniper rifle off his back setting it up so the barrel wasn't over the ridge but he still had a clear shot on anything in the valley.

Pulling off his helmet he looked down the scope just as headlights lit up the valley. Zooming in on the vehicle he put his sights on the driver frowning as he saw the green armored helmets. "Spartans?"

Moving to the passenger and the gunner the frown on his face deepened as he saw they were Spartans also. Spartans were great in a firefight but if Ramirez sent a distress beacon Isabel would have made sure information about the banished was attached to warn anyone that came to help of the danger. "So why only send three Spartans?"

The super soldiers were strong and well trained but they should have been sent with a squad of marines or ODST's as back up.

Naruto moved his crosshairs to cover the outpost as the Spartans exited the warthog and entered the base. This wouldn't be the first time he had covered a Spartans ass so they could complete their mission.  
"Hopefully this won't be as big a clusterfuck as that was."

It only took a minute for that hope to go up in flames as Naruto saw flashes through the windows of the outpost and gunshots broke the silence of the night.

Two minutes later the Spartans emerged from where they entered two standing and one being carried.

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **(Spartan Red Team)**

"Do we have a plan?" Alice-130 said as she set her teammate Douglas-042 in the shotgun seat of the warthog they had driven to the outpost carefully so not to aggravate his wounds.

Jumping on the back of the hog she manned the turret aiming it at the Ghosts that were charging down from the ridges at them their thrusters glowing bright red in the dark. That damn brute had used the distress beacon as a trap. Glancing at Douglas who was still unconscious and bleeding his broken arm hanging lifelessly at his side she pulled the triggers on the turret firing on the Covenant drivers.

That damn brute had used the distress beacon as a trap. Glancing at Douglas who was still unconscious and bleeding his broken arm hanging lifelessly at his side she pulled the triggers on the turret firing on the Covenant drivers.

"I've got one," Jerome-092 answered as he jumped into the warthog. "Jerome to Spirit of Fire actual."

"Cutter, her. Status?"

"Sir. Requesting danger close. On our location, trailing north. Commence five seconds." Pushing the hog into drive Jerome stepped on the pedal slamming it to the ground.

"Understood Archer missiles inbound."

"Interesting plan," Alice remarked over the gunfire as killed another brute pilot only for it to be replaced by two others. _"These guys are like cockroaches."_ She thought as she aimed at another Ghost driver.  
"What the hell?"

Before she could begin shooting again one of the ghosts abruptly stopped firing and slowed to a stop as the elite who was driving its head exploded in a shower of purple.

"What is it, Alice?" Jerome questioned as he kept his foot on the gas jumping the ten-foot cliff below them. "What's going on back there?"

"We're not alone out here," Alice warned as another ghost was stopped followed by another and then a third. "Someone else is on the planet with us and it isn't one of our guys or the Covenant."

"Whoever they are they're not firing at us so we can deal with them later," Jerome said hitting the breaks as they came to a light bridge which had been deactivated. "Alice the bridge."

Alice jumped down from the warthog ripping the turret off its stand carrying it with her to the bridge controls. "Get going I'll cover you."

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

"Idiot." Naruto muttered as one of the Spartans stayed behind. Crouching down in the woods he set his sniper on his back and unhooked his SMG. Flicking the safety off he ran forward jumping from the ledge as the Banished forces surrounded the Spartan.

 _"That other one better keep Isabel safe."_

* * *

 **Another Chapter complete. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a review with what you think:)**

 **PS. I got a PM about pairing and if there will be one in the story. I don't really have an answer for that right now so it's up in the air. Maybe Vale from Locke's team or Sarah palmer. I know people don't really like her but I'm not sure why. 343 does seem to try and shove how awesome she is down everyone's throat and she shot halsey but if there was a pairing it'd probably be her. Still nothings set in stone so let me know what you guys think or if you have any suggestions.**


	6. Spirit Of Fire

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

 **(Zero) Thank you for the review, and for Naruto getting Mjolnir armor, I'm not sure yet. I plan on him and the Spartan IV's to be kind of standoffish with each other. Once the Infinity shows up I'll get more into his backstory with the simulation deck and you'll see why he doesn't like some of the Spartan IV's attitudes. Like Delmarco or Hoyas.**

* * *

"Isabel, this Captain Cutter."

"I know who you are," Isabel said keeping her back turned to the Captain and the Spartan who had rescued her. "James Cutter. Captain of the Spirit of Fire. You're supposed to be lost with all hands."

"Not so lost, it seems. What happened down there? I need to know what we're up against." Cutter asked.

Isabel scoffed refusing to answer. Up against? Did they not know that what they were up against? Their foe had just manhandled three Spartans and literally crushed Mjolnir armor. The best armor the UNSC had.

"Isabel?" Cutter asked again. Leaning forward when he didn't receive anything but a half-hearted shrug from A.I. he used the UNSC commands that would override an A.I's freedom. He didn't like doing it since Serina hated but this A.I. wasn't her.  
"Isabel. Report."

"Sir. Five months ago the portal from the Ark to Earth shut down without warning. That's when he arrived.

"He?" Cutter asked stopping Isabel's report, curious as to who had angered the A.I so much she wouldn't speak his name.

"The Brute. Their leader. His name is Atriox. During the war, the Covenant used his clan as expendable muscle. Told them dying in battle would speed their holy journey. Forty at a time they carelessly sent them in. Forty to break the frontlines...forty to die for beliefs not their own. None ever returned...until he did. And so, battle by battle...war by war...thirty nine brothers at a time Atriox was born. With every victory, his legend and his hatred for the Covenant grew. Eventually, both were impossible to conceal. And they tried to banish him. In everything, we know about the Covenants thousand year history. Atriox was the first to defy the Covenant...and survive. And his defiance inspired others. Atriox and his Banished raided Covenant resources, cutting a swath across the galaxy. Growing in strength with each attack. Gathering killers and mercenaries to his side. The Covenant had two targets in those years. Humanity and Atriox. They almost got us. But Atriox? They never came close. The whole damn Covenant couldn't contain him at the height of their power. That's what you are up against James Cutter. And all you've got is one old ship and half a crew to staff her. We need to run. As far, and as fast as we can."

The entire bridge was silent as Isabel finished her speech. No one knew what to say about that. The A.I had made a Brute sound like more of a monster than the species already was.

Glancing around at his crew who were all exchanging nervous glances Captain Cutter spoke up breaking the silence. "We are just one ship. And an old one at that. But here we are, thirty years past what anyone could ask of us. Our war is gone."

Cutter walked around the bridge meeting the eyes of every crew member on duty. He needed to get them to believe in themselves and not let stories and fear control what they did from this moment on.  
"The lives we had our gone. The Worlds we knew have moved on. And now all that we may have left are those standing beside us. And the Duty that defines us battle by battle, fighting side by side. Together. Where you see half a crew, Isabel...I see family, courage. And a thousand heroes who swore to fight their way through hell before they'd ever... EVER turn their backs and run. And where you see one old ship. I see a home. And that is always worth fighting for."

Slamming his hand down Cutter hit the alarm button sending warning bells throughout the ship on the intercoms.

"Ooh-Rah!" the crew yelled moving to their battle stations.

"If we don't stop Atriox now, we leave the galaxy at the mercy of a monster. So no, Isabel, we won't be running anywhere today." Cutter announced as Isabel watched the 'Spirit of Fires' crewman their battle stations preparing for war.

It reminded her so much of the 'Wills' crew doing the same thing whenever Atriox attacked their ship. She couldn't let it what happened to her friends happen to this crew as well.  
"Sir. Yes, sir." She said already going through the files on all personnel and equipment the 'Spirit of Fire' had that was still usable and useful.

Cutter nodded as one of the crew members notified him of Isabel's movements. _"For a logistics_ _A.I, she sure was moving quickly."_ He'd have to ask her what she had been doing for the past five months when they had more time to talk.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

(On the Ark)

"Identify yourself."

While on the 'Spirit of Fire' the crew and the Ark survivor were getting along down on the planet was a different story.

Guns pointed at each other Naruto and Alice stared off, blue visor against orange, ODST vs. Spartan. The decade's old rivalry.

Naruto dropped his gun reaching up to pull his helmet off. He had never bought into the who was the best rivalry that so many other ODST's did. Maybe it was because he was trained like a Spartan as well as an ODST so he knew both but he preferred thinking it was common sense that faced with the Covenant slaughtering their species personal issues should be pushed aside.  
"Captain, Naruto Uzumaki of the UNSC. And you are?" Naruto asked setting his helmet on a nearby rock. He and the Spartan had run quite a distance before the super soldier deemed it safe enough to interrogate him.

"Senior Chief Petty Officer, Alice-130 sir." Alice lowered her gun and saluted.

"At ease Spartan. Seems kind of weird saluting me when you were just pointing a gun in my face." Naruto said sarcastically. "Anyway, we need to find a way back to the ship you came here one. The other Spartan on your team has my A.I."

"Negative Sir. Too many hostiles in the area they could trace our signal and be on us before reinforcements arrive."

"I know that." Naruto snapped irritated at being talked to like he was a rookie. He didn't dislike the Spartans but a few of them acted like they knew better than everyone else until you proved otherwise to them. "That's why I said we need to find a way. Let's get moving no use standing around here; we'll head back to my base."

Picking his helmet up Naruto led the way through the woods heading back to the 'Will of Fire' as Alice followed behind him. He'd have to apologize when they got there for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault Ramirez was nowhere to be found and Isabel was now in orbit even further away from him than before.

The duo traveled at a steady pace for half an hour dodging Banished patrols and silently killing the ones who were they couldn't get around.

Pulling her combat knife from an Elites neck Alice watched as Naruto did the same wiping the purple blood off on the black and gray camo cloth that was showing in between his armor pieces.

"Can I help you, Petty Officer?" Naruto questioned sheathing his knife. "You've been staring at me."

"There were more Spartan programs after the Spartan-II's right?" Alice asked. She had heard rumors of a Spartan-III program before being heading for the Shield world on the 'Spirit of Fire' but she hadn't put too much stock into it. But the Captain had been moving with speed and reflexes that she'd only seen from other Spartans. While he wasn't as fast as them he was still far above the average soldier.

"I'm not enhanced if that's what you're asking. But yes there was another Spartan program. Spartan-III and then Spartan-IV's." Naruto answered confused at the question. He had been asked if he was a Spartan before but the way Alice worded it was weird. "How come you don't know about the Spartan-III program? Most Spartan-II's and pretty much anybody with a half decent rank knew. And that was before the programs went public."

"The Spartan programs went public? Why?" Nothing was making sense to Alice. She was asleep for twenty-eight years and things were bound to change but the Spartan-II program was one of if not ONI's darkest secret. Why would they go public with it?  
"I was stationed on the 'Spirit of Fire'. Sir. We've been in cryo-sleep drifting in space for the past twenty-eight years.

Naruto nodded despite the confusion he was feeling. He had heard of the Phoenix class colony ship turned war machine. It had helped win harvest back and protect Arcadia during evacuation but was lost with all hands afterward. _"And now they're back."_

"Once we get back to my ship I'll catch you up on what you've missed. I'm sure Isabel, is doing the same for the rest of your crew right now."

"Wait. Sir, look."

Turning around Naruto followed Alice's hand which was pointing at a Banished convoy that was moving slowly past them. Opening his mouth to tell her they didn't have time to fight he shut it when he saw what the convoy was transporting. Human prisoners. He didn't recognize any of them so that meant. "Your guys."

"Yes. I'm not leaving any of them to be eaten by those damn Brutes...Sir." Alice said.

"I wouldn't ask you to. Let's follow them. Find out if they have any more prisoners."

XXXX

After an hour of following the banished convoy, Naruto held up a fist silently signaling for Alice to stop. "Down there."

"I'm picking up at least a dozen prisoners inside," Alice said her visor displaying the red and green bodies of heat clearly for her. "Let's go."

Activating the boosters on her armor Alice leaped from the ledge they were on crashing down in the middle of a group of Elites and grunts the shockwave knocking them to the floor. The five aliens never got a chance to get up as the chain gun Alice kept barrels spun spitting out bullets that easily tore through the Covenant armor.

Up on the cliff, Naruto shook his head as he pulled the sniper rifle from his back setting up to cover the female Spartan again as more banished forces came from the base. "Alice we won't have much time until reinforcements arrive so let's get the prisoner and get moving. Quickly."

"Roger, sir." Alice walked forward into the base never letting up on the machine guns triggers cutting down anything that got in her way. She wasn't worried about the ones outside; the ODST Captain had proved he could handle himself.

Storming through the base her armored boots clanking on the ground only to be drowned out by the constant gunfire spewing from her machine gun she cleared the base of all alien life in minutes.

"Spartan. Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes." Trapped behind a red barrier squads of hell bringer's all rejoiced seeing the armored super soldier enter the room they were being held in.

"Just hang on. I'm going to get all of you out of there." Alice said as she pointed her machine gun at the generator creating the red force field keeping the squad trapped. Opening fire on the generator Alice was forced to hold the trigger down for almost an entire minute to cut through the generators shields and then actually destroy the damn thing.  
"Everyone get down." She ordered as the generator began sparking. It wouldn't do her any good to release them if they were killed by shrapnel.

"Senior Petty Officer, where are you? More Banished forces are inbound." Naruto's voice said over the comms still loud and clear even as the generator blew up just feet in front of her.

"Copy that, Sir. Alright, everyone, we are moving out! Stay close to me and we'll all get out of this together." Alice said already moving through the old outpost again. "Captain, get inside. I can use what's in here to send an encrypted message to the Captain."

* * *

XXXX

* * *

(Spirit of Fire)

"Spirit of Fire actual, this is Alice-130 reporting in."

"Good to hear from you, Alice. How did you make it out?" Cutter asked as Isabel began tracing the transmission. It was encrypted and since Alice didn't know the new codes yet it as a little harder to find but she was a Smart A.I and a few seconds later she sent the Captain a thumbs up.

"Had a little help from one of the locals, sir. We've rescued some of our troops and we are ready to get back in the fight."

Isabel cut in before Captain Cutter could talk. "What was their name? Did they ask about me?"

"Isabel-" Cutter began.

"Please Captain, someone I know could still be alive," Isabel begged. She didn't think anyone had survived the bombing on the 'Will of Fire' except Ramirez and he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and get on the ship she was on after what he pulled. He had to know she would let Captain Cutter know what he had done right away.

She didn't think anyone had survived the bombing on the 'Will of Fire' except Ramirez and he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and get on the ship she was on after what he pulled. He had to know she would let Captain Cutter know what he had done right away.

"Alice, can you put whoever helped you on the line?"

"Yes, sir. Patching him in now."

"Captain Cutter, sir. Good to finally talk to you." A male voice said resulting in a shout of joy from Isabel that surprised everyone on the bridge. They hadn't expected to see the downtrodden A.I.

"Naruto!"

She couldn't believe it. He was alive.

"How did you survive the attack, Captain? Are there any other survivors?" She needed to know. If he had survived maybe a few others had to.

"Sir, the banished are at the front door." Alice voice stopping anymore questions Isabel might have had from being asked. "We've got to go."

"I want this Naruto on the bridge the second you get back to the ship Alice," Cutter ordered his Spartan. Isabel had spoken only briefly of the other Captain when he had asked how she had lasted five months alone on the Ark with the banished.

He didn't know much since he hadn't wanted to push the A.I too far too quick for information, Professor Anders had been very adamant about that. Isabel while being an A.I was modeled after a human brain and could still theoretically have a case of PTSD and pushing her could cause problems.

So the only thing he knew about the captain was he was an ODST that had kept the banished at bay for months with just a small group of marines and a downed ship. This meant the mysterious Captain had to have knowledge of how Atriox's forces operated and that would give his crew a better fighting chance against the superior numbers of the banished.

But until then.

"Isabel, what can you tell me about the Captain?"

* * *

 **And another chapter is complete.**

 **Let me know in the reviews if you want Naruto to have a pairing and with who you want to see him with. If no one wants a pairing I won't put one in since it's not really needed in the story just thought it might be something fun.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think with a review.**


End file.
